Help, My boy is gone!
by CandyMater
Summary: Shawn gets kiddnapped. His Parents are forced to watch. Thinking it is the work of a Serial Killer, the current FBI profiling team comes into to help. Possible character death and Shawn whump.
1. He took my son!

Okay, so it is not my best work by far. But it was an idea that I had and I had to flush it out. I want to see what you guys' think and then I could make changes. So, what do you think so far?

Shawn Spencer was kidnapped and the current FBI profiling team has come to investigate. They think it is a serial killer because six other boys have been kidnapped and killed. They only have three days.

I do NOT own Psych or Criminal Minds. I wish I did but I don't.

Henry had a hard day at work. The suspect was a rich man and had many means to hid himself and cover his tracks. Clarkson, a fellow black and white, had noticed a pattern and they were finally able to get a lead after two weeks. Henry is terrified because the killer goes after young kids and he has worried about his seven year old son the entire time.

Maddie was so glad that her husband was home. He was becoming too involved in the case. As he pulled into the driveway she thought she heard a noise in Shawn's bedroom. It was sort of like a scream. She rushed to see what was wrong with her boy. There he was. The sick bastard had a gun to Shawn's head. Maddie sobbed and asked him what he wanted. "I want you and the boy to come with me downstairs" he growled.

Henry came in the door, ready to be ambushed by his son. Instead the house was quiet and peaceful. He was confused, did Maddie run some errands. Maybe she left a note in the kitchen? When he walked into the kitchen, he was not ready for the image before him. The man held two guns. One was carefully pointed at Shawn, who was unusually calm for a seven year old and for his normal self. The other gun, which wobbled as the man fought to hold onto to it, was pointed at Maddie.

"Put down the guns" Henry shouted reaching for his own gun. "Ohh, that's not going to help here" the man gestured at henry's gun but set the gun he had pointed at Maddie down. "I just want to leave with the boy and you two will be fine"

"I am not going to let you leave with my son" Henry yelled.

"Quiet or you'll wake the neighbors but I guess that is the plan" The man stood with Shawn, edging very quickly towards the door. Henry lunged for him but the man pistol-whipped him until henry was out cold. Then Shawn left with the man, knowing that if he didn't the man would keep the promise he had made to Shawn in his room. It was simple to threaten a seven year old; all the man said was "Don't make me kill your dad".

"Ah, a fine Monday morning" Morgan said wide awake.

"How are you so awake" Prentiss asked. "Are you going to let me in on your secret"

"We got a case, conference room now" Agent Hotchner said.

"Six-seven year old boys have been killed. All of them from Santa Barbra, California." JJ said.

"All of the bodies are found three days after the initial abduction" Rossi asked.

"Yeah and all of them have hazel hair and green eyes" JJ said.

"Wheels up in ten" Hotch said as the phone in the middle of the table rang.

"Another boy was reported missing last night" Garcia said when she was put on speaker, "This boy is named Shawn Spencer. He was snatched right from his home as his parents watched".

"The parents were watching, didn't they try to help" Rossi asked.

"Yes, the Dad is a cop and he was pistol-whipped cold when he tried to attack the unsub and get his boy back. The mom had a gun pointed at her by the unsub until he hit the dad, then he turned and fled as the mom made sure the dad was okay".

"Wow, I can't imagine what it would be like to watch your kid get kidnapped and not be able to do anything" Reid said.

The local sheriff met them at the airport. "Sheriff Gunderson" He said shaking hands with everyone.

Once everyone was introduced, Hotch assigned jobs. "Morgan, Rossi you guys go talk to the Spencer's; Prentiss, and Reid will go back to the station and look at crime scene photos, Garcia go with them; JJ and I will look at the most recent crime scene. Everyone went to their assigned places.

The doorbell rang and henry took his time getting to the door. He had been released from the hospital but still had marks over his face and he was on paid leave from work. "Can I help you" he asked the men on his front stoop. "My name is Derek Morgan and this is David Rossi. We're from the FBI, we liked to ask you some questions about your son" Morgan said as both men pulled out badges. "Come on in".


	2. Where is my son?

Shawn didn't know where he was. He hoped he would be able to figure it out soon. He was worried about his dad. The adults didn't know it but Shawn had seen his dad being beaten. It was cold where he was. Cold, dark and wet along with a dump musty smell and taste. He struggle against his chain which held him to the wall. Before he got very far a sickening sound could be heard. The sound of heavy footsteps pounding towards him.

"Get up you little brat" the man growled.

"Why" Even at times like this Shawn was stubborn.

"We need to send your parents a photo of you now. Of course I'll have to beat you a little first."

"What happened the night Shawn, was kidnapped" Rossi asked.

"Well, Henry went to work and Shawn went to school. The day was normal and Shawn came home around 5:00. He had stopped by his friend's house first. He started his homework around 6:00 and I started supper. Henry was pulling in around 6:30 and that's when I heard a noise in Shawn's room. It sounded like a strangled scream. I went to check it out and found the man with a gun to Shawn's head. He took us to the kitchen too wait for Henry" by the time Maddie finished she was completely sobbing. Henry just held her close.

"Could you describe what the man looked like" Morgan asked

"He wore a mask but I could see facial hair sticking out from underneath. It was hazel similar to Shawn's. His voice was gruff, like he had a cold. He was roughly six feet and an athletic build. That's all I noticed." Maddie said.

"Thank-you for your time" Rossi said.

"Please find my son. It was hard enough to investigate someone else's seven-year Old's murder" Henry said.

"We understand" Morgan said.

"Chief Karen Vick nice to meet you. I figure you have already met the Sheriff" The police chief said.

"I'm Agent Prentiss, this is Agent Reid and our technical analyst Garcia" Prentiss identified everyone from the FBI team.

"Technical analyst, wow. So we took Henry off the case but he will still be working here on other cases. So we moved you to the conference room number one in order to keep him from seeing what you find out. You go down the hall, first room in on the right" With that Karen sent them on their way.

"So we have six boys dead and another missing how are they connected" Garcia asked setting up at the table.

"Well, they all have hazel hair and green eyes. With similar facial features" Reid said.

_***Who knew there would be so many boys that look the same in one town***_

"So is it a surrogate son to replace his own or one he never had but really wanted" Prentiss questioned.

"Why would he kill them then" Garcia asked.

"Well maybe they weren't like his son. They had something "wrong" with them" Reid suggested.

"Well, the kids are kidnapped, then the next day the parents are sent a photo of their son after he has been beaten. Then the second day of being kidnapped they man makes a video and sends it to the police. On the third day sometime around 1:00 p.m. the bodies are found" Prentiss said reading from the file's notes.

"Well the parents of Shawn should get the photo soon then" Garcia said. Just then the rest of the team walked in. "Exactly. Which is why we need to work fast. If he follows the timeline we will be collecting the body tomorrow." Hotch said.

"Are we positive that we are only dealing with one unsub" JJ asked.

"Fairly sure. That is all that Spencer's saw" Rossi said.

The blows were hard and fast. Shawn wanted nothing more but to be back at home curled up in his bed right now. He was tough but some of the blows were strong enough to force him to cry out. HE knew enough about the case to know that he might not see tomorrow night. The man seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you yet. I want that son of a bitch Henry Spencer to suffer"

"What did my dad do to you? He is a good and honest man" Shawn defended his dad.

This fueled his rage and he beat Shawn even harder. He pushed Shawn back into the cage chained him to the wall and then said "Smile".


	3. Where did you put my son!

They had unmarked cars lining the street. They wanted to see if the man who had Shawn would come and drop off the photo. It was time he did. A car pulled up and a man with a limp got out. He was a big man and Hotch wonder how many officers it would take to bring him down. He went straight to the door of the Spencer's house and dropped an envelope in the mail box. Hocth gave the go ahead and all around him the officers and detectives alike jumped out of cars and raced forward. The man didn't try to run and he actually looked surprised when the four cops jumped on him. Henry and Maddie had watched from down the street with Reid and Officer McDougal.

"Well, let's go see the picture" Henry demanded.

"Hang on we don't know if that's what it is" Reid said.

"What" All three of his fellow passengers seemed to be confused.

"Well, it could have just regular mail. Or he could have heard about your son and he is trying to help you get through the tough time" Reid knew he was babbling.

Everyone gathered as a member of the forensic unit opened the envelope. He looked inside and pulled out the picture. After photographing everything in order for the picture to hold up in court (if they would need it) and putting the envelope in a evidence bag. He examined the photo. "It says something on the back" He shouted and people pushed in closer, writing on the back was unusually because the other ones where plain.

"What does it say" Maddie sob quietly.

It says, "The others were practice for him. I want Henry Spencer to pay. I hope he holds his child's life dear because I'm about to take it away."

"OH God" now Henry had silent tears falling. Hotch wonder why he had let them stay. Then he applied that logic to if Jack were kidnapped and he knew exactly why he done it. They need to know that Shawn was still alive. Who was the IDIOT who showed them the picture? That made things worse. The Spencers' went back inside their house and Hotch called Chief Tobias over. _*Karen is Henry's partner and is not promoted to chief until after Henry retires. That's the way the show does it*_

"We need to have an officer or an agent watching the Spencers' at all times" he informed him.

"Why" The chief questioned "He usually goes after the children".

"Yes, but the case has just changed"

"He was 'experimenting' with the others in order to see how much he could hurt Shawn but not kill him" Reid devised while staring at the other crime scene photos.

"After three days of having the other child it would make itself known that the child he had now was not Henry Spencer's son. No matter how much he wanted it to be, so he would kill them" Prentiss said.

"That's why all the boys look so similar" Hotch finished.

"We could include that in the profile" Morgan said pointing out the obvious.

"Well Shawn's case is different, so he might be in a different place than were the others were held" Hotch thought out loud.

"Guys, one of the locals just got back from a two month long cruise and discovered some things amiss in his house" Garcia said pounding on her keyboard. "The address is 714 N McKenzie St."

"Morgan, Rossi go check it out"

Morgan and Rossi found McKenzie road easily but the actual house proved to be far more difficult. They had to go out into the country (4 miles from town). _* I know that there is technically no country four miles from Santa Barbra but hey, works perfect for the story.*_ After questioning the man and his family and then searching the scene and gathering evidence, they released the scene and allowed the family to unpack and get settled in. Saying that they might need to come back later. The man just nodded and said okay.

"Well, it's far enough from town to hold the boys and he had plenty of time to get things ready" Rossi pointed out.

"Yeah also he must have been worried about the family coming back early and maybe that's why he killed the boys so soon" Morgan agreed.

"However, it means he moved Shawn somewhere else".

***So still not my best work by far but hey, it's what goes through this sick and messed up head of mine. So what do you guys think? Please Review, this is only my second FanFic but I'll accept negative reviews too. The interview with the man who dropped the picture off will come in the next chapter.***


	4. We figured it out but wait, so did you!

"Where is he" Hotch demanded.

"Who" the man was terrified at being in the station even though he was much taller and larger than anyone at the station

"Shawn Spencer"

"Who" the man repeated

"The boy whose picture in the envelope you brought to the Spencer's house"

"I didn't know what was in the envelope, I swear"

"So why did you have it then" Hotch was staring pointedly at the man who seem to cower back.

"Some guy paid me a hundred dollars to drop it off at that address. I figured it was a simple job to do and a way to make a little extra cash"

"Alright" Hotch sighed and then push his chair back "I suppose you're free to go then"

The man fairly flew out the door.

* * *

"Daddy is a good man" Shawn repeated earning him another slap and a couple of kicks.

"Stop saying that you brat. You father must pay"

"Well, then you need to stop beating me" Shawn answered defiantly.

"WHAT" The man cried outraged.

"Well, I still haven't recovered enough from the first beating you gave me. And I'm guessing you need to keep me alive for a few more days" Shawn couldn't believe he had just given advice to this criminal but it had saved him from another beating. The man left in a huff. Shawn had never felt this tired before. He dozed off for a while but woke with a start. He saw his captor and groaned.

"What's going on" Shawn asked backing away.

His captor seized him roughly and pulled him to a room down the hall. He was then strapped into a chair and a camera was pointed at him from a few feet away.

"I've gotten my fun out of you. So now I'm going to kill you on camera and give it to your dad as a present".

"Why are we here" Shawn asked.

"I'm just tired of life and after I give myself away and kill you, I'm going to kill myself" The man frowned as if something were off about that statement.

* * *

"Hey, Hotch we've got something" Morgan called across the station.

The BAU team and several officers gathered around Henry, Maddie, and Morgan.

"What is it" Someone asked.

"Well we went over some of Henry's old cases and we discovered a suspect"

"Go on" Hotch nodded.

"Well, a couple of years ago I put away a teen by the name of Martian Buke for drug trafficking. His father was the rich Mr. Buke of Buke Inc." Henry started in. "He was released from prison four months ago and his thirty-five now. His father died a month ago from lung cancer, he was a heavy smoker".

Hotch read the description if Martian. "Yeah, he fits the profile. Do we have an address yet?"

"Yeah, it's 345 N….."Morgan was cut off before he got it out.

"Guys, we got a video coming through over here" The chief called. "It's from Martian".

_**Sorry for such a short chapter but I've been busy with Drivers Ed recently but I'll work on the story when I can. If not I'll finish it after Drivers Ed is over. It's only two weeks after all. Please R&R!**_


	5. The End

Sorry this took so long to upload. I just finally got some free time to do it. Ugh drivers Ed was so boring! Plus I was lazy for a few days, and then my family and I took a vacation. So, yeah I figured it was time to get around and finish this. Oh, I saw Snow White and the Huntsman and Gus was a dwarf that got shot in the back with an arrow. I thought of Psych when that happened. Just thought I might mention that. Sorry the chapter is so short; I wasn't sure what to write.

"Can you hear me" Martian asked.

"Yes" the Chief answered, "what do you want"

"Oh, you know this, that" I really just wanted to show off my new prize" Martian moved so they could see behind him. There sitting tied up in a chair with lots of marks and bruises was Shawn.

"My goose" Maddie cried and Henry just held her.

"Ah, well I've heard the voices of the chief and Mrs. Spencer, but what about that son of a bitch Henry Spencer"

"My name is Aaron Hocthner from the BAU, what do you want with this family"

"I want Henry to pay for what he did. He put me away and when I finally get out I learned my father died and I never got to go to his funeral. I never got to show him that I can be a good kid. So I took Henry's son. A son for a son"

"What about the other boys" Hotch asked

"Practice, for Shawn"

"What was the point of this video" Henry asked

"Ah, this my dear Henry" Martian pulled out a gun and everyone at the police station went quiet.

"We've got a location" Prentiss called to Hocth.

"Well, then I'll see you soon" Martian chimed and then the video shut-off.

The door to the warehouse burst open and the police rushed in. Henry had insisted on coming and in the end Hotch had relented as long as he wore a vest. Maddie waited at the station with a couple of officers. "Back here Guys" Reid called. He was standing next to a door that had light showing underneath. They burst in and found Shawn standing in front of Martian. Martian was waving a gun around.

"Put the gun down now" Hotch yelled.

"It's time to end this" Martian said calmly.

"Yes, by letting go of the boy and surrender" JJ said.

"What, No. I'll never surrender"

"You have to show your father that you're a good kid by doing something right" Morgan said.

"I'm coming to meet you dad" Martian yelled. He then pointed the gun at Shawn's side and fired.

Morgan and Hotch opened fire hitting him four times. Martian Buke fell to his knees and drew his final breath before falling into endless nothing. Henry rushed forward. He could see Shawn was doing his best to hold on and fight for his life.

"He needs a hospital now" Henry yelled.

"An ambulance is already on its way" Rossi said. The next few minutes moved in a blur for Henry. To him it felt like hours had passed. He rode with Shawn to the hospital but then he had to call Maddie.

"Maddie"

"Henry, what happened? Is he okay"

"He was shot in the side, he's in surgery now"

"I'm on my way now"

"Oaky see, you shortly"

Henry hung up and went back in the hospital. The BAU team had gone back to the station to fill out reports along with most of the officers. Six officers had come to the hospital to sit with Henry. Maddie arrived shortly and demanded to know what was going on. All Henry knew was that his baby boy was still in surgery and it was unclear if Shawn would survive or not.

**TBC**


	6. The sad day at the end

Sorry, this chapter is so short, but consider it a bonus chapter. I wasn't going to write anymore but people wanted more. SO this is the END, the FINAL chapter. Also sorry about the end but I was tried when I wrote this and was just ready to be done with it. Also my great aunt died Friday so I guess death is all around.

Doctors rushed around the room. Blood was still pouring from the wound. If this kid was anything it was stubborn. Clamps, gauzes, tweezers, and scalpels flew. It had been a little under four hours into the surgery and things were finally looking up.

Hotch brought his team to the hospital to check in on Shawn.

"It doesn't look good" Maddie cried.

"Well, we have to go now and work other cases but keep us updated" Morgan said. They turn to leave when the doctor came out of the surgery room. "Family of Shawn Spencer" The doctor was surprised when roughly 16 people stood up. "Are you all family" He asked.

"Yes" Henry answered without hesitation.

"My name is Dr. Jeff Ronald; I'm one of the chief surgeons here. That kid in there is a fighter. We lost him eight times but each time he came back. He pulled through the surgery but these next few hours are critical" Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank-you, when can we see him?"

"Only a couple people at a time, though" The doctor said before walking away.

"We'll head out" Hotch said and his team left. This left Henry, Maddie, Gus, the chief and six police officers, who left so they wouldn't be in the way. The three of them went in, just his parents and his best friend.

"My goose" Maddie cried.

"Oh Shawn" Henry and Gus cried along.

They cried and talked for a while before a nurse gently informed them that visiting hours where over and they should go home and get some sleep. Henry didn't think he could sleep but he had to try. They took henry patrol car home; they dropped Gus off first and then drove home in silence. Just as they were making their last turn they were t-boned by a drunk-driver. The drunk was killed instantly. Henry and Maddie were taken to the same hospital as Shawn and they were put in the same as him. All were comatose. Around three in the morning alarms went off in that room. Nurse and doctors ran in to help. They were too late, Shawn was already gone. They wheeled him down to the morgue upset about the loss of a patient. Around four in the morning more alarms went off; Maddie had thrown in the towel and was gone. She was covered and wheeled down to be with her son. The doctors were determined to keep Henry in this world. "I would hate to be him when he woke up and discovered that his family is dead" the whisper and worries continued there the night. Around six in the morning Henry joined his family in heaven. The doctor was completely distraught that he had not only just lost three patients in one night but that they were a family and one was only a child. He raced home as soon as his shift was over. His two kids were getting ready for school and his wife was making breakfast. He rushed in and swept all three of them into a big bear hug. They understood and hugged him just as fiercely.

Chief Tobias walked into work the next day with a bad feeling. That was until the hospital called and told him all about the accident and that the whole family had passed away. Then his feel went from bad to horrible. He decided that he would tell the Gusters himself and then go tell the FBI agents. The sound of the doorbell made him want to run. Here he was at eight in the morning telling a seven year old kid his friend and his family had died. A man answered the door. "Can I help you" He asked.

"I'm Chief Tobias from the Police Station and was wondering if I could talk to your family about the Spencer's" Tobias said.

"Sure, I'm Bill, that's my wife Loraine and our children Joy and Burton"

"Henry and Maddie were driving home from the hospital when they were t-boned by a drunk driver. They died several hours later." He bowed his head.

"And Shawn" Burton asked.

"He passed away shortly before his parents" The room was silent and then Bill asked if it would be okay if they plan the funeral.

"Yes, I think it would be but I would like to help" Everyone nodded and the chief left for the airport to head out to Quantico.

He gathered the FBI agents and shared the news. He was met with sorrow and shocked gasps.

Days later the funeral was held. Seven FBI agents were there along with many cops/detectives, and many people from the community. The wills were read and everything was left to Shawn. "However" the lawyer read, "if Shawn is unable for any reason to accept this, everything falls to Burton Guster. He is in charge of put everything were it needs to go" The lawyer had Gus sign that understood and was willing to take everything and then everyone went home with heavy hearts.

THE END


End file.
